1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heat resistant polymers which are copolymerizates of a plurality of bis(maleimides), one of which being a bis(maleimide) containing a diorganopolysiloxane bridge in its molecular structure, aromatic diamines, and, optionally, other comonomers. This invention also relates to the preparation of such polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art (see French Patent FR-A-No. 1,555,564) that heat-resistant polymers may be prepared by reacting an N,N'-bis(imide) of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid, such as, for example, an N,N'-bis(maleimide), with certain aromatic diprimary diamines. These polymers, which exhibit exceptional heat resistance, may be used for the manufacture of molded parts, laminates or shaped articles, with a view to the widest diversity of applications.